Shin Davis
| image = | race = Kaida | birthday = May 5 | age = 41 (Deceased) | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 77 kg (170 lbs) | blood type = O | spirit energy = A | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Kaidan World, Kaidan Advance Troops | occupation = None | previous occupation = General of the Kaidan Advance Troops | team = None | previous team = District 15A (United States) | base of operations = None | relatives = Bree Davis (Daughter) | education = Battle Academy Graduate | kenta name = Wooden Stake (Mokusei no kui) | first form = Wooden Sword | second form = Unknown | third form = Unknown | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = undetermined | voice actor = John Swasey }} Shin Davis was one of three Generals of North America, and was specifically assigned to the United States. He was the father of Bree Davis. He was also good friends with General Hiroki Himura. Shin was regaurded as the fastest General in the Kaidan World. He appears in Bree's flashback in Kaida:Reborn. After his death, he was replaced by Leo Bolton. Appearance Shin was a very tall and muscular man with a very square jawline, rimmed with a dark brown beard that reaches all the way up to his hairline. Shin had brown eyes and thin eyebrows, with a single scar over his left eye. He had shoulder-length, thin, brown hair, usually combed back. Shin usually wore thin wired glasses. He wore the traditional Kaidan uniform, and as Hiroki Himura did, he wore a large white Haori over his uniform that was ankle-length and had longer sleeves and had the Kanji 真実 on it which means truth (ironically, Shin means truth), which was something that Shin strongly believed in. His most noticeable trait was he always carried his activated Kenta around with him, laced on his obi. Shin also wore a white scarf around his neck on occasion. Personality Throughout his adult life, Shin firmly believed in Truth. Taking on the philosophy that "The truth guides one's actions", Shin always fought with this in mind. He was a very honorable man and often fought to protect people. He often did not like people commenting on the appearance of his Kenta, nevertheless, he was a kind and caring man. Despite his responsibilities, he took the time to raise Bree and spend much of his time with General Hiroki Himura. He was very much loved when he died. Powers *'Advanced Healing Powers: '''Although not much is known about Shin, it is implied that he had high healing capabilities. *'Spell Casting:' Being a General, it is also implied that Shin was efficient in his Kekkai spells. He often admitted that Hiroki was better at Kekkai. *'Speed': Though many of his powers are implied, it is known that Shin was credited as the fastest of all the Generals. Faster than Himura, even other Generals have a hard time following his speed. *'Spirit Energy:' Despite his Kenta's outward appearance, Shin had monstrous Spirit Energy that rivaled even Himura's. It was often rumored that it was because of his great Spirit Energy that he got his position as a General. His Spirit Energy is the thing that Bree remembers most in her memories. 'Kenta' '''Mokusei no Kui (Wooden Stake)' *'First Form': Shin was one of very few characters who always kept their Kenta activated. In first form, it took the appearance of a wooden sword with white bandaged hilt. Though it doesn't seem to have any outward abilities, it could actually summon pillars of wood when Shin drew symbols in the air. It is unknown to what extent these symbols were but it was known that Shin hardly ever had to use his Second Form. *'Second Form:' Unknown Relationships Bree Davis It is known that Bree was always on good terms with her father. She often was praise for her rank at her age and complimented because of her father's influence in the Kaidan World. She often wished she could be as strong as him. Shin admired his daughter and often spent time with her outside of work, substituting for her mother (unknown what happened to her). Hiroki Himura Himura was Shin's best friend among the Generals. They often fought together when they were young, despite the fact that Himura was three years older. They often considered the other a rival, while one was a Master of Kekkai, the other was a master of Maboroshi. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Deceased